SWAT Kats vs Predator: One of a Kind Adversaries
by Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57
Summary: A Predator has landed in Megakat City and goes on a killing spree of the city's criminals and slowly zeroing in on the SWAT Kats. Will T-Bone and Razor stop the Predator on time? Or are they just fair game?
1. Chapter 1: The Korat Gang

**In a nutshell, the SWAT Kats are owned by Hanna-Barbera/Warner and the Predator is owned by Fox. What more could I say? Oh yeah, for those SWAT Kats fans, I promise you Callie Briggs, Mayor Manx, Commander Feral, Felina Feral, Professor Hackle, and some other known characters will be in the FanFic. But since the main antagonist is the Predator, just as a heads-up, no SWAT Kats villains will be shown, other than OC's. The story here is dedicated to all fans of the SWAT Kats and the Predator. And for those of you curious about the name "Thwei Halkrath," it means "Sly Shadow." Enjoy!**

* * *

**SWAT Kats vs. Predator**

**One of a Kind Adversaries**

Far off in space, a sinister-looking spaceship passed over a planet, ejecting what looked to be either an escape pod or a missile. Travelling at countless miles per second, the object made contact with the planet's surface, specifically in a field outside a metropolis called Megakat City. The escape pod stood there, motionless in the dark humid night. After a moment of silence, the doors opened up, revealing an array of buttons and screens inside . . . just before a rather large, muscular creature called a Yautja, known elsewhere in the universe as the Predator, stepped out.** (A/N: Imagine the Predator was being shown as the camera slowly moved from its feet up to its face.)** The Predator, or Thwei Halkrath as he is called back on his home planet, wore a fishnet jumpsuit under some heavy gray armor and loin cloth, along with a string of extra-terrestrial skulls around either shoulder down to the torso. The weapons strapped to his back and hips included a Combistick (a type of spear), Smart Disc, Speargun, Glaive, and a Maul; he also had a weapon mounted on the other shoulder called a Plasmacaster and a pair of Wristblades. The Predator had scaly skin, long sharp claws, appendages similar to dreadlocks attached to the skull, and he wore a black mask with red markings. Using the mask, Thwei Halkrath detected heat signatures in search of any potential prey . . . and he did in Megakat City's new cannery.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megakat City's local vigilantes, the SWAT Kats, were in the _Turbokat_, making a nightly inspection around the city.

"See anything yet, Razor?" asked Chance Furlong, alias T-Bone. "As far as I know, the city looks pretty safe from here."

"From what I see so far," said Razor, or Jake Clawson when not on SWAT Kat duty, "the criminal activity is at a minimum of zilch, buddy."

"Huh, lucky break for us. I dunno 'bout you, pal, but I'm in the mood for an all-night marathon of Scaredy Kat. Add a pizza and a six-pack of milk and I'll be good to go."

"Yeah, I think we deserve a night-off. Wait a minute T-Bone, I'm getting a blip on the radar."

And Razor indeed _was_ picking up something on the radar.

T-Bone sighed in annoyance. "Ah, crud—that's what I get for wishful thinking. Oh well, might as well go down and see what's up."

"Don't sweat it pal," assured the smaller orange SWAT Kat, "once we check out the problem, I'll pay for the pizza as soon as we get back."

"Sounds like a plan to me, buddy."

Landing the _Turbokat_ safely in the field, the SWAT Kats climbed out and inspected the area. All seemed calm as far as they could tell.

"Are you sure you checked your radar?" inquired the larger yellow Kat. "'Cause all I see is empty field and even _more_ empty field."

"Of course I did—" answered Razor half-defensively—"just yesterday."

"I believe you pal. . . ." T-Bone paused for a moment when just a few yards away from them, he spotted the Predator's escape pod. "Hey Razor, I think I found your blip."

The vigilantes ran to Thwei Halkrath's pod; as they got up close, they were both speechless for a moment as they looked at it in an odd way.

". . . So, what do you make of it, Razor?" asked T-Bone.

Razor scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Your guess is as good as mine T-Bone. Maybe Pumadyne is responsible for it. Let's take a quick look inside it."

"Good idea."

The SWAT Kats poked their heads inside the pod and were inwardly stunned at the assortment of buttons in it. What took them aback were the odd markings.

"If Pumadyne is involved," said T-Bone after he and his partner took their heads out of the pod, "then what's with all the markings?"

Razor rubbed his chin in remembrance. "I'm just spit-balling, but maybe—just _maybe_—it's a code of some sort."

"I'm listening."

"Remember the old Mega War II movie we watched? Where the good guys used another language so the enemy wouldn't be able to understand them when eaves-dropping on the plans?"

"Yeah, I remember that—pretty good movie. And since you put it that way, buddy, I can see where you're headed."

"Thanks, but I probably wouldn't count on that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know—just the design and everything. Call me crazy if you want, pal, but it _could_ be possible that we might be heading for another outer-space problem."

The larger yellow Kat face-palmed. "Why did you have to say that? First, it was those Ci-Kat-A's, then it was Mutilor, now what's next?"

"Rest assure it wouldn't be a Ci-Kat-A—they aren't _that_ smart. As for Mutilor's species fitting into one of those pods . . . you might want to scratch that possibility off. Let's take it into Professor Hackle's."

T-Bone gave the smaller orange Kat a thumbs-up. "Great idea, Razor. Maybe the professor could shed some light on the little problem—especially after he worked with Pumadyne as long as he has, you know?"

**(A/N: Here's a little World War II fact—the Allies actually **_**used**_** that sort of strategy when they were stationed in Japan; specifically, they discussed plans by speaking in the Navajo language. If you read that in history, or watched the Nicholas Cage movie **_**Windtalkers**_**, then you probably know what I'm talking about.)**

* * *

While the SWAT Kats hooked Thwei Halkrath's escape pod to the _Turbokat_, the said Predator was inspecting the cannery. Seeing an open window, the alien monster turned on an invisibility cloak from his wrist and silently jumped onto the window ledge and gently got down on a collection of wooden crates as he watched his prey-to-be through his thermal vision, then switched it to his neuro vision. Although he had never seen these feline beings called "Kats" before, his father had told him of his journey to the planet many moons ago: a hunt to remember, and a planet that he wished to forget . . . especially after losing his brother, Thwei Halkrath's uncle before him.

Down below was an elderly Kat with a thick moustache and white fur tied to a chair as he faced his tormentors: a six-Kat group of newcomers to Megakat City called the Korat Gang.

"Okay old-timer, there's a reason why the catnip shipment had been sunk last week. I'm only going ask you one time—did you snitch on us to the Enforcers?" asked a buff, deep-voiced Kat with gray fur, black spots, and a smooth tail, wearing a black suit and pants. On his left side he had three of his members: the one closest to him was a light brown She-Kat with long black hair, shifty green eyes, a bushy tail, long claws, and rough-looking casual wear; next to her was a deep orange Kat with a buzz-cut, a thin build, a long face, and a light gray suit; and the furthest Kat from the gray interrogator was a scruffy yellow behemoth of a Kat with a bobtail, a fang sticking out of the side of his mouth, and a patch covering his right eye, under which was a scar, and wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. On the right of the interrogator were identical brothers with dark brown fur, long faces, thin build, and while one of the brothers wore a pair of green cargo pants with a white tank top, the other one had black cargo pants with a light gray tank top.

Coughing due to how tightly bound he was to the chair, the old Kat rasped out, "Please Bruno, I have no idea of the catnip operation going down—honest."

The interrogator, Bruno Bombay, waved a finger as he shook his head and made a _tsk-tsk_ sound. "Now don't try to play dumb with us Eddy. Ever since the Enforcers captured you, you've been acting different. You've been acting all shifty around us. Now, tell us what's going on."

"Yes," hissed the She-Kat named Mist as she waved a gun around Eddy's face, "tell us what we need to know."

"Please," begged the old Kat, "I have no idea about what's been going on. The Enforcers were trying to interrogate me and they just shook me up. I would _never_ betray the Korat Gang."

"Hey boss," whispered one of the two brothers, "my brother and I think we caught Eddy here in a lie."

"Well Eddy," said Bruno, "your face doesn't convince me; I can see guilt on it . . . and I know just how to make people spill their guts. Deadeye, do the honors."

Deadeye, the behemoth of a Kat with an eye patch, snapped his neck in place and pointed a machine gun between Eddy's eyes. In a deep, savage-sounding voice, Deadeye growled, "Start talking Eddy, or I won't be responsible for what's about to happen next."

Eddy shook like a leaf and gulped as he saw Deadeye's finger on the trigger, twitching with anticipation. Either way, the truth or another lie, the old Kat knew he was going to be rubbed out. _If I'm going to die_, silently figured Eddy, _then I might as well tell them so I can at least be out of the gang._ "All right, I _was_ arrested by the Enforcers, and they told me if I help them in having the Korat Gang arrested, I would be free. You see, Bruno, I never wanted to be a part of your mob; I only joined so I could pay off the debts I have owed you."

"Really?" asked Bruno in a thoughtful tone. "Did you tell the Enforcers the same thing?"

"Yes. Now, I understand I'm a dead Kat either way, but could I at least have one last wish?"

"Are you really buying this, sir?" asked the buzz-cut Kat with a thick Scottish accent. "He sounds truthful of course, but why give him any last requests?"

"No need to worry about it, Angus, 'cause he's not getting anything . . . other than a bullet to his head, of course."

After hearing the entire conversation from these Kats, Thwei Halkrath considered all but the hostage as worthy trophies. He had to get their attention somehow, so he could stealthily pick them off one by one . . . and leave their leader the best for last. The best thing he could come up with was a roar.

The Korat Gang whipped their heads around to the source of the sound. Deadeye didn't have a second to give the cannery a long enough look as he let loose a barrage of bullets. Little did he realize, however, was that the Predator avoided every bullet as he ran from one stack of crates to another before jumping up to the metal support beams.

Ripping the machine gun out of Deadeye's hands, Bruno snarled at his partner. "What do you think you were doing, you one-eyed moron!? Do you realize you probably scared the intruder off!?"

One of the twin brothers sniffed the air before shuddering at the thick scent that rivaled the fish. "I dunno boss, I think the intruder is still in here."

"Well don't just stand there, you idiots—search the entire cannery and don't come back until you have their head! Angus, you take Mist and Deadeye and inspect the left side. Frederino, you and Reggie take the right. I'll stay here with Eddy, and don't you _dare_ come back without the intruder's carcass, _understand_?"

Checking her gun to make sure it was loaded, Mist nodded to her boss. "Don't worry, Bruno—the poor sucker is as good as dead when we riddle them with bullets."

"Indeed," agreed Angus, "you can count on us, big guy."

"Good," nodded Bruno, "now go before you join Eddy. Whatever you do, don't mess up."

With a salute, the five Kats split up and started inspecting every nook and cranny amongst the stacks of crates. Thwei Halkrath saw that the twin Kats named "Frederino" and "Reggie" would be easy to take out first.

While the Predator incognito swung from the support beam and silently onto the crates closest to the brothers, Frederino and Reggie were slowly walking through the shadowy pathway of crates as they held their handguns and prayed for a little action.

"Yo Reggie," called Frederino as he followed his brother, "what would you say if the SWAT Kats are involved?"

Little did the brothers know was that the intergalactic hunter lowered an invisible noose right in front of Frederino and quietly yanked him up, forcing him to drop his handgun.

"I dunno," shrugged Reggie, "anything's possible, but what are the chances of us killing the SWAT Kats, eh?" Just as he turned around, he jumped in surprise to see that his brother was gone. "Uh, Freddy? Where are you, brother? Okay, it's not funny anymore."

As the Kat slowly backed up into the shadows, he bumped into something large and smelled of something beyond foul.

"Err . . . Deadeye?" asked the Kat weakly as he slowly turned around to face what he thought was his ally. As an answer to his question, Reggie heard the sound of metal unsheathing.

Meanwhile, on the left side of the cannery, the other three members of the Korat Gang heard a bloodcurdling scream that could only be identified as Frederino or Reggie.

"Sounds like the brothers are in trouble. Should we go help them?" queried Mist.

"Aye," answered Angus, "let's get moving—quickly."

After Deadeye grunted in agreement, the other three Kats ran to the other side of the cannery. They only paused when Bruno started berating them.

"What are you three doing?" demanded the boss Kat. "I thought I told you to make a sweep through the left side of the cannery!"

"We were, boss," explained Angus, "but we heard one of the brothers scream and we—"

"I don't care about them—whatever they're facing, it's their problem and _only_ their problem. Now quit wasting time and—"

Bruno was then interrupted by that same chilling roar. As the four Korat Gang members and Eddy faced the direction the roar came from, Thwei Halkrath jumped on top of a collection of crates, turned off the invisibility cloak, and growled threateningly at his prey.

"_Blast him_!" commanded Bruno. Mist, Angus, and Deadeye fired away at the alien monster. While the bullets ricocheted off his armor, only one of Mist's bullets struck Thwei Halkrath in his thigh. The Predator jumped off the crates and slowly advanced towards the She-Kat.

Shoving her out of the way, Deadeye aimed his gun at the Predator's head. "Eat lead, you freak!"

However, before he could pull the trigger, Deadeye was shot directly in the chest by Thwei Halkrath's Speargun and sent flying into the wall. Whipping his head around with a growl, the Predator approached Mist and held her up by the neck. With his Wristblades extended to their minimum length, Thwei Halkrath plunged them into Mist's abdomen. As the Predator watched the female Korat Gang member slowly die, Angus picked up Deadeye's machine gun and fired a few rounds into Thwei Halkrath's side.

Flinging the dead Mist away from him, the unaffected Predator activated his Plasmacaster and aimed at Angus's chest area. The Predator shot a blue ball of plasma out and sent the Scottish-accented Kat flying into a stack of crates. The only thing that could be seen of Angus was his scorched hand sticking out of the pile of crates.

Thwei Halkrath examined the cannery and saw that the trembling hostage called Eddy was the last living soul around. The Predator knew that there was one more Kat to kill and claim as a trophy . . . but where did the one called Bruno leave was the question.

As the threat searched the area of the cannery, Bruno Bombay watched silently from the stack of crates he stood on while unsheathing his knife from his boot. With a battle cry, the Korat Gang leader pounced on top of the Predator as the creature turned his head upward.

"Take this, sucker!" exclaimed Bruno as he shoved his knife into the bare part of Thwei Halkrath's right arm. As Bruno held onto the Predator's back with all his might, what he least expected was his victim slamming him against the wall, forcing him to lose his grip on his knife and on Thwei Halkrath.

With a guttural growl in his throat, the Predator barked and punched Bruno Bombay in the face, leaving him subconscious. Taking the knife out of his arm, Thwei Halkrath looked at his prey for only a moment before extending his Wristblades to their maximum length.

* * *

**Don't worry folks . . . it's only the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2: Worthy Prey

Back at the junkyard, now relieved of their outfits and back into their overalls, Chance and Jake were relaxing with a six-pack of milk and a pizza as they watched another episode of Scaredy Kat.

"Man, you gotta love that Scaredy Kat!" chuckled Chance as he grabbed himself another pizza slice.

"Yeah," nodded Jake, "but you _do_ realize you watched that episode last week, right?"

"I know, but if there's one thing I know about classic cartoons, is that they never die."

"You've got a point there."

"Hey, watch what happens when Scaredy Kat opens the door!"

On their television, the animated character opened a door only to be greeted by what looks to be a giant Kat-headed serpent with an evil toothy grin, causing the main character to scream at the top of his lungs, eyes bugging out.

While Chance chortled at the sight, Jake looked thoughtful, not paying any attention to the cartoon.

The larger yellow Kat noticed his friend and looked a bit concerned. "Is there something wrong, buddy?"

"Huh?" asked the smaller orange Kat, now out of his train of thought. "Oh, sorry about that, pal. I was just thinking about that escape pod we found earlier today. I wonder if Professor Hackle found out anything."

"Jake, don't sweat it. Come tomorrow, we'll visit the Professor and see what he's found out. Why do you seem so concerned about it?"

"I don't know, Chance—there's just something offbeat about it. I mean, I've never seen any escape pod in that sort of model. It just looks like it's more advanced than _anything_ I've seen or heard of. . . . Maybe even more advanced than the _Turbokat_."

* * *

Over at the cannery, the Enforcers, newscasters, and the ambulance surrounded the building. At one of the newscaster trucks, Ann Gora was standing next to Commander Ulysses Feral, his niece Lieutenant Felina Feral, and the frightened hostage Eddy.

"Are you ready, Johnny?" queried the newscaster.

Ann's trusted cameraman, Johnny K., gave her the thumbs-up. "We are all set, Ann, in three . . . two . . . one."

* * *

Just as the episode of Scaredy Kat was over, Kat's Eye News came on, much to the inward surprise of Chance and Jake.

"Ann Gora here reporting tonight, live at the cannery for Kat's Eye News, where another massacre has occurred. With me is Commander Feral." The newscaster faced the serious gray Kat, his yellow eyes cold and unmoving. "Tell us, Commander, when you heard from an anonymous tipper about strange goings-on in the cannery, did you suspect that the Korat Gang would be involved?"

"What's to suspect?" inquired Feral. "I _knew_ they would be involved somehow. Ever since Bruno Bombay and his ragtag team of criminal scum arrived in Megakat City, every catnip operation we . . . and the SWAT Kats . . . have stopped lead to the Korat Gang—other than the fact that their former member Eddy Shultz helped us out in trying to capture them."

"Hey Jake," spoke up Chance, "is it just me, or does Feral have a queasy look under that stony face of his?"

The smaller orange Kat shrugged his shoulders. "You got me, buddy. Heh, maybe the Commander ate a bad doughnut or something."

"How about telling us what happened inside the cannery, Commander?" asked Ann Gora.

"Well," said Feral, his usually angry-looking face now carrying a sickened look, "let me say first that in all my years working with the Enforcers, I have seen deaths that I thought were unimaginable . . . until tonight. When my men and I stormed the cannery, we only found Eddy tied to a chair frightened. But what caught my eye as I entered the cannery were the bodies of the Korat Gang. . . . All the Kats were found with their skulls and spines missing."

Jake's eyes shot up wide at the announcement, while Chance spit out his sip of milk and coughed.

"Did you find any clues as to who might have committed these murders?" pressed on Ann.

Slightly gulping, Feral continued on. "Well, the first thing that came to mind were the SWAT Kats, but realized that even _they_ would never conceive the idea of killing someone and taking their skull as if it were a prize. Only my niece Felina found something odd amongst the corpses and blood. Felina?"

As Feral, the newscaster, and the camera focused on Felina, the Lieutenant nodded. "The only thing I found, aside from the blood of the Korat Gang and the bullets from their guns, were random spots of some kind of glowing green liquid on the floor, one of the crates, and covering Bruno Bombay's knife. Aside from that was a spear used to impale one of the members. Shultz had also told us that he had seen the murderer."

"Perhaps you could describe to us what the murderer looked like, Mr. Shultz?" queried Ann Gora.

Eddy groaned with fear. "Oh, the murderer was the scariest thing I've ever seen. That green substance Lieutenant Feral mentioned must have been his blood, because it came out of the injuries Bruno and his members have inflicted; what shook me the most was that . . . thing's size, stamina, everything; it didn't flinch or recoil from the attacks. After killing Frederino and Reggie, it seemed to have appeared out of thin air. I'm telling you all, whatever killed the Korat Gang is no Kat. I didn't see it take their skulls, due to fainting at the speculation of that thing committing ghastly acts. I never had a chance to see the face because of the mask it wore. I don't know why I was spared by that thing, but I wouldn't give my hopes up that it won't kill again."

With a sick look on his face, Jake picked up the remote and turned the TV off. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stomach hearing anymore."

Chance patted his friend's shoulder in reassurance. "I understand how you feel, buddy. But still, we need to find out who was responsible of the murders. Granted the Korat Gang were bad news, but nobody deserves to die like that. Maybe Dr. Viper is responsible for it, or maybe it was one of his mutations."

The smaller orange Kat leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "It sounds possible, considering the countless people he has killed. What about Dark Kat? He probably invented some kind of killing machine."

"I don't think so; I mean, sure Dark Kat is smart enough to create that sort of thing, but to kill people . . . well, in _that_ sort of 'fashion,' seems farfetched. Green blood, huh? Well, I was thinking that the Metallikats were involved, considering they have the weapons to do that, but they don't bleed."

"Obviously. I'm starting to doubt that the PastMaster would be involved, along with Dr. Viper."

"Who do you think killed the Korat Gang? And for what reason?"

"Well, I don't believe it's a 'who' that killed them, but more like a 'what,' if you ask me."

"Are you implying that there's a connection between that escape pod and those murders?"

"I'm afraid so, Chance. Sorry to inform you buddy, but I think we are heading for more alien trouble."

"Looks that way to me also, Jake. Don't worry about it, all right? Come tomorrow we'll patrol the city and hopefully capture that alien before it kills again. Besides, if we could take on alien Ci-Kat-A's and intergalactic water pirates, then I'm sure we can handle some kind of killer."

"Tomorrow can't wait. We must head to the Professor's and see what he has found out so far. The sooner we stop the killer, the better."

"If you insist. All right pal, let's hit it."

* * *

Little did the SWAT Kats realize as they re-donned their costumes and took off in the _Turbokat_, Thwei Halkrath, with the six Korat Gang members' clean white skulls hanging from his hip, watched from the shadows the vigilantes take off in their choice of transportation.

_So _those_ are the SWAT Kats I have heard of,_ thought the Predator, tilting his head slightly in one direction with curiosity and interest. _They shall make a perfect addition to my collection._

After announcing in silence that the SWAT Kats are worthy prey, Thwei Halkrath threw a location beacon with extreme force as he ran to try and catch up with the feline vigilantes. Using the minicomputer on his wrist, the Predator stared at the hologram of Megakat City and followed the path that the SWAT Kats are taking.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone. But don't worry, there's plenty more action to come.**


End file.
